Web-Head
by Pokedude8907
Summary: Peter Parker is an average teenager and so is Ava Ayala... or are they? Yes,yes they are. Set in an Alternate Universe. Ava/Peter
1. Chapter 1

PD: Hey guys, I recently got into the Ultimate Spiderman show on Disney XD and I must say: Well done! The show actually impressed me! The jokes the perfectly balanced amount of comedy and action! I love it! Well as soon as I finished watching seasons 1 and 2 (And some of season 3) I got into something I regret: The fan ships. All of them and I got into one in particular: Ava/Peter. Well that's about all I can say for me. Onto the bios, take in mind this is an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ultimate Spiderman franchise.

Talking

_Fourth wall_

_{Chibi scenario}'s_

* * *

><p><em><span>Hello everybody my name is Peter Parker and I'm<span>- _"Web-head you in there?" I snapped out of my dream like state and realized that I was facing the one and only Ava Ayala looking pretty ticked off. "Huh? What do you want Ava? And also how'd you get into my room?!" I questioned her. She responded the in the order I asked "Yeah what. For you to get up and go to school. Danny, Sam, and Luke gave me the keys." She said while holding three keys that all of them were able to get into my room. "Ok I'll get up." I groaned and got up. "*gasp* P-p-parker!" she pointed at me and then I noticed I was in my pajama attire as I call it which is just boxers. "Oh… forgot about that. Hey Ava can you hand me my uni-" I didn't get to finish she roundhouse kicked me in the face and left. I put on my uniform and went downstairs where I saw my 3 best friends.

_Luke Cage- Nickname: Powerman!The strong guy of this group! I've known him since 5__th__ grade! He even took me to the gym and that's how I got a 4 pack and a bit of biceps! _

_Danny Rand: Nickname: Iron Fist! The calm and wise person who keeps a sense of tranquility and peace over our otherwise chaotic group! I've known him since 4__th __grade! He taught me how to meditate! Funfact in 5__th__ grade he snapped and punched and broke and iron tube thus we dubbed him iron fist! _

_Sam: Nickname: __Bucket Head__ Nova. reason: __He fell and got a bucket stuck on his head __like's space. 6__th__ grade is also the year I met him. 2__rd__ funny man of the group._

_Ava Ayala: Nickname: None. Met her in 1__st __grade the reason she's in the group is because, well, we like her sister she's so cool! Her sister is smart, (like me) cute, (like me) and likes science like me!_

"Well if it isn't the guys who gave their room keys to a girl!" the guys looked at each other then they looked at me "we didn't?" they all said in unison. "Ok guys check your key pockets." They did so and found that their room key was gone. "What the Heck!" ok I knew Ava was creepy but I didn't know she was steal-people's-key creepy. "Hey boys, and Peter." She said excluding me from "The boys". Any way I looked at my watch and realized, "Oh crud guys I gotta go I promised MJ I would meet up with her!" I made my way for the door but was stopped by Ava. "Parker, listen I set your watch an hour late so you would wake up early." I felt stupid I looked around and the sun was barely rising. "Oh." I felt my cheeks heat up. "I guess I will have breakfast. Yo Sam can you make some coffee cakes please." He nodded and went to the kitchen.

_Now I know what you're thinking why are 4 teens living with me well the reason is very sad actually their houses burned to the hands of a mad man when they were 15. Sam, Ava, and Danny lost their parents to the fire. Luke's parents survived but they fell into a comma trying to save Ava, her sister and Luke. So since my aunt may passed away when I was 15, I decided to invite them in until they could get up on their feet. We all have jobs since well I'm not rich. I got a job at the bugle taking photos and they pay me very well. Sam and Danny work at Happy Burger. Ava is still waiting for the 'call back' *cough* too bossy *cough*._

I walked to the shelf full of them and grabbed one randomly. I opened it up and found a photo of me in 1st grade with Ava she actually was smiling in the photo which is a very big surprise coming from a person like Ava. I looked at the photo closely and then went on to the next one which is a photo of MJ and me while Ava is in the background looking a little bit mad. Odd I thought and turned to the next page it's of me and Ava again we both found a shell at a fieldtrip to the beach. Hers looked like a cat tooth and mine looks like a spider. I once again turned the page and found one of MJ and me building sandcastles while Ava is nowhere to be seen. "Aww I remember that it was a bright sunny day. Then, uhh...something happened." I turned the page and found a picture of me buried in sand and Ava with a bucket in her hands. "Pete the coffee cakes are done!" I looked up from the scrapbook and headed to the kitchen.

"Whoa. Sam, how did make a meal for all five of us in only 5 minutes?" Sam and everyone looked at me funny. "Dude, you've been lookin' at those photos of MJ for over an hour!" I looked at the REAL time and found that it really was 7:00 AM. "Oh crud I need to go meet MJ now!" I grabbed 2 coffee cakes and went out the door. "HEY! PARKER WAIT UP!" I stopped and looked around to find Ava chasing after me with a pancake in her hand. "Hugh? Ava what are you-" I didn't get to finish she fell and ran into me I was pushed to the ground with great force, her pancake fell on my face. "Hey, if I'm interrupting something we can meet another time Peter." I looked up and saw MJ. "Uh no you see she fell and ran into me!" I stood up and continued trying to clear it up the whole situation. "I get it, I get it," she stopped and giggled, "C'mon we still need to do… the thing I told you over the phone, yesterday." I tried to remember. "Uh, what _**DID**_ we talk about yesterday?" I was straight up confused.

"Leave it to the Webhead to forget everything," Ava said behind my back, "Were supposed to be finishing our science project. That's due today. You know the one you said all **we** needed to do was research spider web." It took me a while but then thought about it. "Oh yeah I finished that a long time ago, I completely forgot!" I searched through my back-pack and found what I needed. "Here it is two genuine and Parker industry made: Web Shooters!" I put them on. "Allow me to explain this marvelous invention of mine. Based off- "I got cut off by Ava and her big blabbing mouth! "Hey Web head save the speech for the _Next chapter_!" _Wait did she- did she just- DID SHE JUST BREAK THE FOURTH WALL WITHOUGHT MY PERMISSION!?_

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter sorry if it's very confusing I'm not the best at writing normal worlds like it was nothing. So uhm yeah next chapter I will try my best to clean it up improve grammar, pronunciation, and character.<p>

WITH GREAT IDEAS, COMES GREAT OBLIGATIONS AND RESPONSIBILITIES.

Please constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

PD: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of Web-Head! I don't want to talk for too long so I'll get down to the story already!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ultimate Spiderman franchise.

(Peter's P.O.V)

"WAIT WHAT?! Ava did you just break the fourth wall!?" I practically yelled. "Yeah so what Parker," she stopped and looked in my direction and grinned, "_he said I could." _I almost fainted breaking the fourth wall was MY thing! "Ava you can't go around breaking the fourth wall this early! You need to do that around the end!" I yelled. "Uh…what are you guys talking about and why are the _words underlined?"_ MJ said trying to make sense of the situation although making it worse. I don't really remember much after that because I blacked out.

(Ava's P.O.V)

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP! WE _BROKE THE FOURTH WALL_ SO MUCH HIS BRAIN COULDN'T TAKE IT!" MJ screamed. Jeez I know she's worried but she's acting hysterical at the moment. "Jeez Mary your acting like he was your husband, went to war, and died! Just calm down!" I said while at the same time shaking her very hard. When that didn't work I slapped her, _(Hey what else was I supposed to do?)_ and believe it or not she calmed down. "Ok now listen we need to take Peter to the science room where we can find out how to wake him up." I pitched my idea to the Red-Head. Sure I might have used dirty tactics, _(you can just as easily woken him up by singing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'.) _but I had to get a good grade in science that's the **only **reason I partnered up with the Red-Head and the Web-Head! "Well, ok but as soon as we get to the lab we need to wake him up! Deal?" she says as she extends her hand out to me, "Ok, Deal!" I extend my hand out and shake hers. "Ok genius, how do we get him to school through the gate and then to the science room without making him look like a drunk nerd?" I said sarcastically. "Easy! Hold on." She reached into her backpack and pulled out sunglasses. "I'll put this over his face and half-ish carry him," she stopped and put his arm over her shoulder, "see!". "This might work out…" I said as I walked on.

(25 minutes later)

"There we go Midtown high!" MJ said triumphantly. "You know if **I** would of carried him we would've gotten there 15 minutes earlier!" I said but regretted it as soon as I said it. "So…you wanted to carry Peter." She said with a grin. "N-no! C'mon we need to get to the science lab." I said trying very hard to keep my cool. "Whatever let's just go. He might look lightweight and scrawny but he's still kinda heavy." She said as we continued walking to the science room. "Ok we're here how do we wake him up?" Mary Jane said as she laid Peter down on the floor gently. "I don't know. Let's try the basics, go get water from the sink outside!" I said and she went outside with a water bottle. I turned to Peter and started singing, "_The itsy bi-"_ he woke up holding his ears like he was in pain. "OWWWWW! Ava don't sing! It almost made me deaf last time! Gosh it's too loud and very high pitched!

"Wow, Parker you should sign up for drama class cause' we need a drama queen as good as you." I said sarcastically. "Oh and before Red-head comes back," I said trying to lighten the mood, "do I hand you the _P.O.V_ or what?" I said breaking the fourth wall. "a-a-ah. I… I don't even know uhm…okay, I guess.". Yes perfect looks like I get to keep this thing going, well at least until _next chapter._ I guess after everything MJ finished filling the water bottle, "Ava! Ava! I got the water you asked for…" she looked at Peter woken up and working on his Web Shooters. "Okay guys the Science Fair begins first period in 2 minutes. Ok Parker you made the invention what do we do?" I said while grabbing the Web Shooters from his hand. "Well we need-" I cut him off when I noticed the time. "We need to hurry up if we leave now we will make it on time!" I said as I put the Web Shooters in the box. We rushed through the halls and eventually got to the gym and as I said we made it just in time to do our presentation! "Ok Web-Head no pressure but if you screw up then I'll beat your scrawny Web-for-brains to a bloody pulp!" Ok normally I don't go for the threaten thing but my grade depends on it! "3…2…1!"  
>-<p>

And that's a wrap for this chapter I didn't really know what to do or how to incorporate on Ava breaking the fourth wall, so this happened! Well I'm working on chapter 3.


End file.
